rainy night
by Katrara
Summary: a rp between mii and Yuyasan13. i was itachi Yuyasan13 was sasuke. LimeLemon, graphic, oneshot, angsty, read it review it. The two Uchiha's go and hide int hte old mansion when it starts too storm, what happens now.


I just got back from a mission and was heading back into the village. It was starting to rain and get cold. "I guess I should look for a place to stay for now since my house is almost an hours walk from here" I said to myself.

I was walking down the street towards my old home before I joined Akatsuki. I was here for a mission but it was starting to rain. 'I'll just head to my old house, no one will find me there, it should be abandoned and its close' I thought to myself.

I walked towards my old home. It was raining harder so I picked up my pace.

I quickly headed towards the house, wandering inside, I started a fire in the living room. 'Theres not a lot of wood here, I wonder if theres still some in the basement'. I wandered down to the basement to get some wood.

Once I got inside I noticed it was warm, but ignored it going straight up to my old room for blankets.

I thought I heard the door upstairs open but just ignored it as I came upstairs with the fire wood.

I thought I heard something downstairs but ignored it for the moment.

I headed up the stairs to get some blankets too when I felt someones presents.

I was positive I heard someone so I went into the hallway only to run into the last person I wanted to see right now.

I was right as I ran into my little brother, Sasuke.

I went to punch Itachi imediatly.

I grapped his punch and pinned him up against a wall holding his hands at his sides. "What are you doing here" I ask him.

"None of your business and besides I should be asking why your here" I yelled at him. I start to struggle but it gets me now where.

I tightened my grip on him as he struggled. "Give up Sasuke, and if you must really now I was on my way into the village and it started to rain and this place was close" I told him.

I turned my head from him, slowly debating on giving up.

"You gona stop struggling now" I asked.

"NO" I yelled at him trying harder to pull away.

I tighten my gripp on him again and shove him more forcefully against the wall.

"Let me go damnit" I yell struggling more. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I pull him from the wall, turning and smashing him much harder into the oppostie wall. "Give up" I almost yell at him.

I feel my head hit the wall and fight back the tears at the pain before I slowly start to give up.

I say calmly and loosin my grip, I could tell he had used a lot of his energy.

I could feel itachi's grip loosing but I was so tried now that I didn'y care.

"Finnally giving up" I asked him

I refused to answer him or even look at him. I could feel myself giving up.

"I'll take that as a yes than" I said to him, he was alwas easy to read. I pulled him away from the wall and started leading him over towards the stairs.

Itachi was leading me to the stairs,I wanted to fight back and get out of there but my legs wouldn't work. I was helpless.

I let out a low laugh at him, I was a little worried he'd fight back, and I didn't need that on the stairs. Scooping him up bridal style, making sure he couldn't fight back I carried him down the stairs.

Itachi was carrying me down the stairs. What ever he had planned I didn't want to be aprt of. I tried to move by my body won't move.'oh crap',I thought.

"Stop struggling Sasuke" I ordered him as he started to wiggle around in my arms.

"Never",I whispered,"whatever your planning I will not be apart of it now let me go!"

"There's that little attitude your famous for"I commented. By now we'd reached the bottom of the stairs. I was carrying him to the couch were I'd started my little fire. I gently set him down leaning over him making sure he couldn't get away. I bent down whispering in his ear. "But that little attitude is what makes you look so hot".

I blushed,not knowing what to say. I was alittle frightened and knew that I had no chance of getting away without one hell of a fight.

He started to blush which only made him more adorable. "So you gona calm down" I questioned.

I gulped,not liking his tone. "what do you want from me?",I asked him,afraid of what the answer might be.

"I want you my little Sasuke" I replied to his o so simply question

I was breathing heavily. 'Itachi wants me?',I thought. "why?..why do you want me?",I said trying not to give it away that I was afraid.

"Why wouldn't I want somthing so like you, your small, cute, adorable, and of coarse sexy" I couldn't believe how dense he could be at times.

"a-anki",I said,cursing at my self silently for my studdering.

"yes my little otouto" him stuttering was surprisinly cute.

I was trapped with no way to escape. I looked away from him hoping this was all just some sort of dream.

"Something wrong" I asked in a teasing voice as he looked away from me.

I glared at him,my sharingan showing through. Him teasing me just pissed me off but I knew there was nothing I could do.

He had activated his sharingan, I was curious on whether or not he'd activated it yet, aparently he had, it wasn't that shocking though. I simply countered him activating my own.

'shit',I thought as he activated his sharingon.I deactived mine and stared at him.

"Good boy" I said to him leaning down closer to him as he gave up on the sharingan stare off.

I growled with anger. Was he treating me like a pet!?! or some sort of play thing!?!

He was getting angry again. "Just give up on it Sasuke, you don't intimidate me, at all."

I sighed,I just...dont have enough strength or power..I wimpered in defeat.

"Thats better" I commented as he finally gave up, hopefully for good this time. I went and whispered in his ear. "So are you gona be good now" I questioned licking the outter shell.

I shivered a bit at as he whispered in my ear. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

Smirking at his reaction I moved away a bit, curious what he would do now.

He moved away a bit,just enough for me to untense and relax a bit,but I didn't move,not enough strength to run away.

He relaxed a bit, I was hoping for something else but I would still get what I wanted from him. "So, now that I have you what should I do with you since you've given up".

I turned away from him I didn't want to face him right now in my deafeat.

He'd turned his head away from me again, I was stilling kneeling over him and decided to give him a little shock, straddling his hips. "I think I know what I'm going to do with you".

I gasped and tred not to moan, cursing under my breath.'damn it itachi' I thought.

There was the reaction I wanted. "Something wrong Sasuke" I asked. leaning down on him.

I looked up at him, my vision alittle blurred for some reason,but I remained silent.

"Well since your being quiet I suppose your fine" I commented as he stared up at me. I rested my head on his shoulder, just to see if this would give him another clue were I was going with this.

'.',I thought if this was going where I think this was going then..."no", I ,no,no this can't be happening.

"No what my little otouto" he was figuring this out.

"no,anything but that",I wimpered not liking where this was going.

"Ah but you already gave up remember I can what ever I wish with you" I replied as the fact that I was going to take him by the end of the night dawned on him.

"shit", I said. I looked away trying to block him out.

"Are you ignoreing me" I questioned, already knowing he was but just having fun toying iwth him. I wasn't going to much longer though since I was really starting to get a ache in my pants. Just for fun I angled my position on him so he could feel just what he'd gotten himself into.

"ah",I wimpered. 'this is not good.' thought. "i-itachi"

"Yes" I said, I was pretty sure I had his ful attention.

I looked directly at him,my face flushed and my vision blurred.

I laughed a bit at his little blush. "Your to cute for your own good Sasuke" I commented as I finallly went down taking his lips with my own.

My eyes grew wide as itachi kissed me.'This,this is wrong but...' Suddenly I could feel myself kissing back.

I smiled against his lips as I kissed him deeper, slowly allowing my tounge to slide out of my mouth, asking for enterance to his. I knew at this point in the game there was now way he'd deny me.

I could feel itachi's tongue rubbing against my lips,I knew fighting was pointless and plus this felt...good. I let him in.

Just like I thought he allowed enterance. I plunged my tounge into his mouth Kissing him as deeply as I could. I'd let of his arms and was pulling his head up off the couch a little guiding the kiss.

I put my arms around itachi's neck afraid that if I didnt,then I would fall. He was guiding me some where but right now I didn't care.

Eventually the need for air started to become to great and I broke the kiss, knowing Sasuke would be needing the air too. "So, might I continue" I asked lightly kissing his cheek.

My voice wouldnt work so I just nodded my head yes to his question.

I took him into anothe kiss, sliding my hand under his shirt, slowly tracing and caressing his chest.

the feel of itachi's hand on my chest made me melt. My back arched a bit.

I was completly convinced he was enjoying this. I lifted his shirt over my head and moved down to kissing his neck.

I couldnt think properly right now as itrachi kissed my neck. My back arch a little bit more,enjoying this.

I started to suck and bite instead of only kising his neck, leaving a few marks. "Mine." I breathed out at the taste and feel of my little brother.

"ah",i moaned as itachi bit my neck."mine", he breathed. 'mine?',I thought.

After I'd played around with his neck enough I went down to lick down his body sucking here and there. I finally came to a little nipple taking it in my mouth sucking on it gently before giving it a light bite to move on to the other one.

I couldnt beleive what was happening,but most of all I couldnt beleive it felt so good! I ran my finger through itachis hair.

I felt Sasukle running his hands through my hair and went to take the hair tie out. Letting my hair fall to my side and across my back. I started to slide my hands up and down his sides.

"mmm",I moaned as ran my fingers through his hair.I rubbed my hips against his.

He started to grinde up into me, and I felt his erection. I continued my journey down his body as I grinded down onto him. I stopped again to dip my tounge down into his navel.

"ah i-itachi", I moaned out. "mmmm"

I glanced up at his pulling back a bit, not much though since I couldn't bare to leave his lithe body. "Yes".

"more",I breathed ,answering him.

"As you wish" I repied going down to unzip his pants and slowly pull them down to reveal his boxers, and a buldge right under than

I arched as he pulled down my pants but then shuddered at the cold air that hit my skin.

After his pants were out of the way I went back to licking his upper half, teasingly moving lower and lower.

"stop..teasing me..damn it!",I stated.

"Demanding arn't we" I commented as I slowly pulled his boxers down.

"yes",I stated wanting more. I arched my back enough so I could grind my hips against his.

I shoved his hips back down onto the couch. "You gave up, don't forget that. I'm in controll here" I warned him teasingly.

I wimpered at the loose of contact. But I needed more damn it! My breathing was heavy and my face was has hot and flushed.

"You want more Sasuke" I asked leaning up and nibbling on his ear.

"yes", I breathed,"please." Putting my hands on his chest.

I smiled a bit as I went down and blew on him gently.

I gasped as he blew on me. "what the...hell?", I muttered.

"Liked it" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.

"e-so evil",I whispered,smile on my face.

I pulled off of him again. "Now than before I do anything else I don't think It's very fair your naked and I still have all my clothes on" I said with a mocking tone.

"o-okay", i said,my eyes following him.

I was curious as it was so I figured instead of just stripping, why not give my little brother a strip tease. I gave a little sniker at my thoughts. I slowly lifted off my shirt, following my socks and and pants, leaving nothing on but my shorts before crawling ontop of him.

"itachi",I breathed,felling his back with my hands. "itachi."

"Can I help you with something my little Sasuke" I questioned looking into his eyes that matched my own.

"i need you", I stated to him,"badly",I whispered the last part.

"Good, as long as it isn't just me with you" I replied. I went back down his body teasingly licking the tip of his erection.

"ah!", I moaned loudly.

I took the rest of him into my mouth starting a steady pace on him.

"i-itachi! ah", it felt so good. "mmmmmmm" I ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

Figuring I didn't want him to come just yet I pulled away.

I grunted in dissafitication. "itachi", I wimpered wanting more.

"Not yet otouto" I told him breathing down his neck. "Tell me what else you want" I ordered.

"you", i whined. "please,please,please.'

I kissed him again, while I quickly removed the rest of my clothing. I nudge his legs apart for me to get inbetween.

I started to part my legs abit so itachi could could have easier acess. "itachi"

"This'll hurt a bit" I wasn't in the mood to prepare him just slowly enter him. Stopping here and there to let him adjust till I was fully in.

"s-stop",I pleaded, hurt so much.

I stopped imedeatly looking at him with worried eyes that I'd hurt him. "You ok" I asked with concern.

I looked up at itachi,"yeah im fine now."

He said he was fine, but I knew that once I started to move he'd be in pain again, so I started off as slow as I could, no matter how much I wanted to pound him.

It hurt alot even though itachi was going slow.I gasped as a sweet sensation ran up my spine.

I started to change position looking for that sweet spot. "Relax a little Sasuke" I told him. He was so tight.

"o-ok nii-san",trying to do as he said and relax as much as I could.

He relaxed a bit but not much. I continued to pick up the pace as I continued my search.

Itachi started to move again,but this time it didn't hurt so much,suddenly I could feel a tremor of pleasure shoot up my spine. "itachi!"

"Found it" I said more to myself as I kept going forthat same spot.

"ah ah AHH!!!!",I felt like I was going to explode with pleasure. "mmmm itachi!"

I picked up my pace a bit more, not much since I wasn't sure how much Sasuke could acctualy handle. "Mmmmmn so good" I moaned out.'

"itachi harder please", I begged I needed more,holding onto his shoulders.

I was holding his hips down to hold him in place as I started to go harder. "Nnng" I moaned out enjoying the feel.

"NAAAAAAHHH!!!! ITACHI!!! UUUGGGHHH!", I couldn't take much more of this.

I was starting to moan out more and losing any control I had as I pounded into him harder and faster each time.

"ahhhh itachi I cant hold out much longer nnnggh",I yelled.  
"Me neither Sasuke, mmmnngh" I replied back pulling his legsup around my waist so I could get in deeper.

"ugh ugh ah i-itachi!!!",I yelled as I came.

The tightness around me I felt as Sasuke came was too much for me, as I came into my otouto, Moaning out "Sa-Sasuke".

"mmmm",I moaned feeling this new warmth as itachi came. "itachi"

I continued to pound into him as I finished out my climax by before pulling out. "Sasuke" I moaned all the while.

"itachi ah", I moaned as itachi pounded through his climax."ah"

I layed down next to him. Pulling him up against my chest.

"itachi",I whispered curling up to him with my head on his chest.

"Mine" I whispered in his ear, lightly nibbling on it as I started to doze off a bit.

The last i heard was 'mine' as ifell asleep.

I soon felt Sasuke's steady bretahing and soon feel asleep myself breathing into Sasuke's hair. 


End file.
